


Tumblr Prompts Collection #1

by kimmins



Series: Four Magic Homeless Guys, Their Drummer and a Van [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmins/pseuds/kimmins
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets from tumblr prompts.





	1. In the Storm - DrummerWolf

The sky had gotten dark far too quickly for Martin’s liking. He was watching the sky for any signs of lightning when he heard a drowsy voice pipe up from the passenger seat.

 

“That doesn’t look good.” 

 

The others had been out for the past hour or so, the road noise lulling even The Beast to sleep. But Amanda had been up front with Martin talking until even she was drifting off. She’d only been asleep for a little bit when something in the air had roused her. 

 

So she stretched before leaning forward to look out the window at the coming darkness that was concerning Martin.

 

“No it does not Drummer.” he agreed. “Gonna pull over until it passes. No point in driving through it if we don’t have to.”

 

The wind chose that moment to pick up and there was a not so distant flash of lighting. A few seconds later the thunder crashed.  “Good idea.”

There was a grouping of trees not to far off the road and Martin carefully drove off the pavement towards them. There were a few grumbles at the sudden bumpiness but none of the other woke up enough to be concerned. They were used to his driving and knew not to worry about it. 

 

As he was putting the van into park under one of the trees when the rain started. Within moments it was coming down hard enough to make it impossible to the trees the van was parked by. Lightning flashed and thunder rolled almost right on top of each other. The storm had hit and hit hard.

 

Martin checked on the others but the four in the back were still dead to world. The thunder had no effect on them. 

 

Their Drummer on the other hand had a stiffness to her shoulders that said she wasn’t too fond of the lightning and thunder.

 

“You ok there Drummer?” he asked quietly. 

 

She startled just the tiniest bit. “Yeah. I’m cool.”

 

When she flinched at a flash of lightning there was a sudden harshness to her scent that let him know she wasn’t as cool with the storm as she was trying to lead him to believe. 

 

Martin put a bit of sharpness in his voice when he said, “Drummer.” 

 

She tried to shrug it off with a “It’s nothing,” but he gave her a look that said knew she was lying. He wouldn’t stand for any of his family putting themselves through hell if they didn’t need to. Especially his Drummer.

 

Another flash of lightning had her flinching even more. When she realized he’d seen it she sighed. “Fine. The thunder is fine but lightning used to have a habit of triggering an attack and I guess it still makes me jumpy.”

 

Martin just made a noise of understanding. He more than understood that it took time to get over shit like that. Him and his Rowdies had plenty of things from Blackwing and before that they still battled with. So when he looked at Amanda, curled up in the seat next to him his heart hurt at how hurt she was by her seeming lack of progress. 

 

“Drummer,” he said as he held out his hand. “C’mere.”

 

She looked at him, looked at his hand and then looked out into the storm for a moment before looking back at him. Without a word she took his hand and let him pull her into his lap. As soon as they were both settled and comfortable he wrapped his arms around her and told her, “You ain’t gotta suffer alone anymore, you know that Drummer.” 

 

Amanda didn’t say anything for a moment but when another flash of lightning caught her off guard she felt him hold her just a little bit tighter. It was enough to take her mind off her fear and she knew he was telling her the truth. He’d never let her go it alone. 

 

She let herself relax into Martin and enjoy how warm and safe he made her feel as the storm raged on just outside the van.


	2. Sunlight - Drummerwolf

The sun had been up for a few hours but Amanda was happy to just lay in bed for a little while longer. It wasn’t everyday that she got to sleep in a real bed in a real house. And it definitely wasn’t everyday that she woke up with a very naked, very sated Martin curled up next to her.

 

They’d stumbled across the cabin quite by accident but took the opportunity to break in and use the facilities to their heart’s content. 

 

Martin had quickly claimed the master bedroom for the two of them, eager to have some privacy for once. When Amanda saw the master bathroom she nearly cried and dragged him into the shower with her so they could both get clean. Not that Martin’s mind had stayed on getting clean for very long and that set the mood for the rest of the night.

 

But now the sun was up and Amanda was awake and content if not a little worn out. 

 

She’d been laying in bed for a while now, watching as the sunlight slowly crept across the floor and onto the bed. Now it was shining over the pale expanse of Martin’s back, catching on the tiny scars that dotted his skin. 

 

There was something so peaceful about watching him like this. Totally at ease, and vulnerable for her. She knew it was something special and she treasured every little thing he did to show her he trusted her above all else. She knew she tried really hard to be worthy of that trust.

 

There was a growl of sleepy irritation from her lover, before he nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow to try and escape the sunlight that was now streaming threw the window and into his eyes. It was such an unexpectedly cute thing for him to do that she couldn’t help but giggle.

 

That seemed to wake him up and he raised his head to look at her, one eye still shut to block out the light. “Drummer,” he asked, his voice leep rough.

 

“Morning Stud,” she responded as she smoothed his hair back. 

 

He snorted at her nickname but pressed into her hand in a bid for her to not stop petting him. Sometimes he was really more like a affectionate cat than he had any right to be.

 

He cleared his throat before trying to speak. “What time is it?”

 

She shrugged, fingers running through his hair as she answered. “Don’ know, late enough that the sun is up but no one else is.”

 

He hummed and rolled over to lay on his back. He pulled her to him and let her drape herself over his chest. “Good,” he mumbled as he started to drift back asleep.

 

Amanda sighed in contentment and let him sleep while the sunlight warmed them both. The others would wake them up when they ready.


	3. Open Your Eyes & Coming Home - Drummerwolf

Panic flooded his system at the sight of the body laying crumpled on the ground by the van. Drummer. Martin was running before he realized it. Distantly he could hear the others close behind him but all his focus was on her. He slid on his knees the last few feet in his haste to get to her. By that time he could feel the energy flowing off her. 

 

She’d had an attack while they were away. 

 

She was twitching weakly as he pulled her into his lap. He could tell she was having trouble breathing and knew they didn’t have much time. “BOYS!” he called, too frantic to notice they were already beside him. 

 

Without further prompting they fed, pulling all that panic and pain from their Drummer. Every one of them hoping they weren’t too late. But once they were done she wasn’t breathing and Martin’s heart wrenched in his chest. 

 

“Drummer! C’mon. Open your eyes!” he called out to her. When that did nothing he began to shake her, then gently hit her face. Anything to try and get her breathe. “You gotta wake up,” he cried. 

 

His vision was getting blurry and his chest hurt the longer it took to get her breathing. It got so bad he couldn’t tell who was pulling her from his arms but he fought to keep hold of her. 

 

“Martin,” he heard Grips say. “Give her here.” 

 

He reluctantly let her go. The second the weight of her was gone he felt an ache like nothing he’d ever felt before. He mourned. He raged. He had failed her. They have fai-

 

The sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh quickly followed by a massive intake of breath had Martin’s thoughts derailing. He wiped at his eyes as he heard her coughing and by the time he could see she was sitting up with the help of Vogel and Cross. They were both holding on to her desperately, their fear and panic flooding the air. 

 

Again Martin moved before he realized it.

 

He had her in his arms in an instant. He buried his face in her hair, tears falling freely. He’d nearly lost her. “God…” He didn’t even have words. 

 

“Hey it’s okay. I’m fine now.”

 

“Well,” he started, voice thick with emotion, “I’m not. I nearly lost you Drummer.” 

 

“I knew you guys were coming home and I just had to hold out until then. That you’d save me.” She gave the others a look that he couldn’t see. “And you did. I’m fine-ish.”

 

Martin pulled back to look at her. Really look at her. 

 

“I’m okay,” she reassured him.  

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead that was filled with what he wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to.  

 

“Martin,” she whispered. 

 

When he pulled back she cupped his face and wiped away his tears with her thumbs. “It’s okay.” she said before she leaned forward and kissed him. He made a surprised sound before he let himself have the kiss. 

 

It was okay. They were okay.


	4. Chocolate, In the snow & Blood - DrummerWolf

They’d found snow and Amanda was watching Vogel and The Beast roll around in it from the relative warmth of the van. She was not a huge fan of snow and had elected to sit a watch the others have their wintertime fun. A thermos of hot chocolate and being wrapped up in one of her many purloined blankets was much better way to spend the day in Amanda’s mind.

And that’s just what she was doing. Gripps and Cross had made the trek to a small convenience store less than a mile away from where they’d set up camp and had come back with a plethora of snacks. Including a thermos full of hot cocoa for their Drummer. 

She’d gladly accepted their gift and had sent them both off to play in the snow with a kiss to the cheek. 

So she had settled in the van, door open so she could watch the others, and bundled up with her hot cocoa. It was nice. Or at least it was nice until there was freezing wetness slipping down the back of her shirt. 

She let out a shriek at the chill against her warm skin and dropped her thermos at the shock. It bounced off the foot rail under the door and spilled out into the snow. She could only mourn for an instant, the cold of the snow down her back too intense to concentrate on anything but getting away from her skin.

As she clawed at her layers of clothes to get to the snowball she whipped around to see Martin slipping out the driver side door. 

The sneaky bastard had been so quiet she’d had no idea he’d gotten in the van. Oh he was gonna pay. Not just for the snowball but for making her drop her hot cocoa.

While she was still fumbling with her clothes Martin came around the van. He leaned in the doorway, hands gripping the rails of the rack on top of the van. A giant shit eating grin on his face as he watched her try and get rid of the snow. More the fool, him. 

If he thought he was safe, well, he’d obviously never had a younger sister. 

The second Amanda caught sight of him she forgot the cold a jumped at him with a snarl. She felt a small twist of amusement at the flash of fear on Martin’s face the split-second before she made contact with his body. 

He made an undignified yelp as she tackled him into the snow and then a loud  _ oof  _ when they hit the ground. 

Amanda didn’t let the impact slow her down and was immediately piling snow into his shirt and down his pants. Determined to get as much of the freezing stuff against his skin as possible in revenge. 

Of course Martin didn’t take it lying down and after he caught his breath was flipping them over and pushing snow into her neck and into her shirt. 

Soon enough they were rolling around in the snow, each trying to get more into the other’s clothes and face. Both yelling and howling with laughter. Their faces flushed with the cold and something a bit more.  

But it all came to halt when Amanda let out out a yelp of pain when he pushed a handful of snow in her face from where she’d pinned him. Martin caught a flash of sharp bitterness in the air and saw a splash of red on her lip. 

Amanda sat back on his stomach and gently touched her lip. There was red on her fingers when she pulled it away. “Ow,” she mumbled as she pulled her lip into her mouth to suck on the wound. 

Martin sat up and cupped her face. “Lemme see,” he asked concern written all over his face. 

“It’s fine. You probably just caught me with one of your rings.”

“Drummer,” he tried his stern voice but it didn’t work on her stubbornness and she made to roll away from him. 

He rolled with her and pinned her down into the snow, his hands coming up to grasp her wrists. “Let me see.” 

She huffed out a sigh at his stubbornness and stuck out her lip in a pout. 

Martin could see the split in her lip pretty clearly. As he inspected the damage he’d done a drop of blood welled up. Acting on instinct he bent down and very gently lapped up the blood. 

There was a beat of stillness as he realized just exactly he had done. 

Amanda went still out of shock, though she could feel heat creeping up her neck as the seconds went by. Martin hadn’t moved and was close enough for her to feel his breath against her skin and it was sending shivers down her spine and had goosebumps running over her skin. 

Martin swallowed, the taste of her flooding his senses as neither of them moved. Both too afraid to tip the awkward balance they had either way. But when Drummer instinctively licked at her lips, chasing the sensation of his tongue on them, he was close enough to her for her tongue to brush his lips. 

Heat flared in chest and there was a swooping feeling in his stomach. He abruptly stood up, face red and hand covering his mouth. He looked down at her still lying there, her face and neck even redder in contrast to the white snow around her. It was such a tempting sight that Martin did something he never did. He turned tail and ran. 

Ran all the way back to the van and into the place he felt most in control. The driver seat. And he sat there for way too long trying to get himself under control.

Amanda on the other hand just laid in the snow, feeling too warm for how cold it was. Her hand coming up to touch her mouth in wonder. It wasn’t until The Beast appeared in her line of vision asking “Wha Happn girlie?” that she snapped out of it.

She looked at The Beast and answered truthfully. “I have no fucking clue.”


	5. Grinding, At the edge & Happy Birthday - DrummerWolf *NSFW*

 

The only reason Amanda knew it was his birthday was because she’d found his wallet one day and seen his driver’s licence. And while she might not quite believe the year, she was pretty sure the day and month were accurate. So she had planned to give him a gift when it rolled around again.

Of course, things had changed between then and now and her old idea of a lighter or something equally platonic was right out. He needed something _special_.

So when they were in a bigger city for a week she snuck off at one point and did some shopping.

When the day came she finagled her way into getting him to agree to a hotel for the night. With two rooms, of course. One for her and Martin and one for the others. She had felt a little guilty at first but when she had to kick them all out as the night went on because Martin had managed to get connected rooms, she was a lot less compassionate.

Once she’d managed to push the last of them into the adjoining room she shut the door and locked it. When she turned around it was to Martin giving her a confused look.

“What’s the deal Drummer?” He asked as he lit up a cigarette while he sat on the corner of the bed.

A sudden fit of nerves hit her with the idea that she was going to actually go through with her plan. But she shook her head at how silly she was being. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done more than this. She could do it.

“Drummer? You okay?” The sound of Martin’s voice filled with mild concern got her out of her head. She looked back at him.

He’d gotten up and was standing just in front of her. His brow was creased in concern and that eased the tension that had started to build up in her. No matter what happened Martin would be happy as long as she was happy.

And she was more than happy to do this for him.

His chest was firm under hands when she pressed them against him. “I’m fine,” she reassured him before raising up on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. There was a pleased hum from him and the feel of the hand not holding a cigarette coming up to slide into her hair.

His intent was clear and the second before he began to grip her hair and deepen their kiss Amanda pushed on his chest with enough strength to have him fall back onto the bed.

He looked up at her in confusion from where he sat, slightly startled, on the mattress. Before he could open his mouth she put her fingers to his lips, “Shh. No talking.”

He quirked his brows at that but didn’t try to speak. He did nip lightly at her fingertips as she drew them away, which had her smiling. “None of that.” she said as she booped him on the nose. A serious look settled on her face as she continued. “Now sit here and no matter what, no touching unless I give you permission. Is that understood?”

His brows raised over the rims of his glasses at that.

Her fingers gripped his beard as she pulled his head up ever so slightly, “I said, is that understood?” Amanda watched as his pupils dilated and he swallowed thickly.

“Yes,” he responded, voice suddenly rough.

A bright smile broke out on her face. “Good,” she answered cheerfully giving him a quick peck on the cheek. This was going to be so much fun if his reaction so far was anything to go by. “Ok, go ahead and get comfortable,” she told him. When he didn’t move and just looked at her she continued, “You won’t be going anywhere for the time being but this will be a lot more fun if you get situated now.”

As she turned to get get her phone she could hear Martin shifting around. There was the distinct sound of him putting out his mostly forgotten cigarette and the rustle of thick denim as he took something off. She was betting it was his vest.

When she turned back around she was still messing with her phone, trying to find the right song. That’s why it took a moment to notice that Martin was shifting ever so slightly where he was sitting. When she finally looked at him she was surprised by how attentively he was watching her even as he fidgeted. It was a bit intimidating having that much of his focus on her.

But it was also really sexy. She was his soul focus. And it gave her a boost of confidence as she started to strip down. If she thought he was focused on her before, it was nothing compared to the way he consumed her with his eyes the second he saw what she had “bought” for him.

Her mother would have called it “very daring” if she’d seen it. The bra was little more than an underwire with straps that framed her tits perfectly. There were no real cups and the only thing that covered her breasts was a thin panel of gossamer lace the tied around her neck like a halter top. The second she’d seen it in the shop she knew it would be perfect. When she’d tried it on it made her feel sexier than anything had in a long time. And it had come in the perfect shade of smoky grey with black accents.

She’d found the matching panties and had almost put them back. They were more than ‘very daring’. They were down right dirty. The front was relatively tame, kinda. There was a lace panel in the front that dipped all the way down to the apex of her thighs, which had meant that she had needed some grooming before she was okay wearing it. Not that Martin was picky about that. He was usually just happy to be there. But she’d felt the visual would be better if she was bare.

 But the back of them. Oh man, the back was gonna give him a heart attack. Particularly if the way he was fidgeting and clenching his hands were any indication of how much he wanted to touch her already. And she hadn’t even started the good part.

As she got ready to start the music there was a low growling sound that took her a minute to identify. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized it was him. He was actually growling ever so softly while his eyes seemed to drink in every inch of her he could see. And boy could he see a lot.

But he never moved or tried to reach out to touch her even though she could tell her wanted to so bad. So she decided to reward him with a kiss. She moved close to him and he spread his legs wider for her to step into the space. There was the slightest twitch to his body as he fought off the instinct to touch, to hold, to grab at her.

She cupped his face with one hand, fingers digging slightly in his beard making him hum at the sensation. It made her smile as she leaned down to kiss him sweetly. His hands clenched on his thighs as she deepened the kiss just the tiniest bit.

The groan he let out as she pulled away sent fire flowing through her veins. And the glassy look in his eyes she took as a sign that she should move on before his control slipped and they jumped to the last part of the night before she was done with him.  

So she took a step back and hit play on her phone. Earlier, she had covertly set up a small mobile speaker by the bed. When music started playing it made Martin jump just a little but he quickly caught on to what she had planned. It was hard for Amanda to not squirm herself when he smiled that wolfish smile at her.

Guitars and bass kicked in and she caught the subtle twitch of his eyebrow when the vocals quickly followed. She’d chosen this song for the lyrics as much as for the music.

While the singer asked her nameless lover “ _If I didn’t want you, would cry your name out loud_?’ Amanda swayed her hips to the beat as she brought herself back into the space left open by Martin’s spread legs.

As she continued to sway and dance she put her hands on his shoulders to lean forward and press her chest close to his face. Just close enough to feel his hot breath through the lace but not touch. Teasing them both. Which was surprising. Amanda hadn’t thought about how much she was going to end up torturing herself as well.

She watched as he licked and bit at his lips, the sight of it a little too much for how ramped up she was getting so she decided to use her secret weapon.

As she turned the singer crooned out in desperation “ _Crying out for more, more, more_.”

And it was perfect because the second Martin saw the lattice of straps that made up the entirely of the back of her panties, he groaned deep in his throat. As she watched over her shoulder she could see the muscles in his jaw flex as he clenched his teeth, trying to not make more noise.

She swayed and twisted her hips in a hypnotic figure eight while slowly lowering herself down. The feel of his thighs flexing as she rested her hands on them for balance was a little distracting  but not as much as the sound of his breathing coming out in little controlled huffs.

The music played on as she felt the rough texture of his jeans against the exposed parts of her ass. She ground into his lap as the lyrics “ _You got the power baby and I'm your trusted queen_ ” were sung. He groaned at the context of the song as much as the contact between them.  And damn if she didn’t feel like a queen right then. Trusted and cherished. Wanted.

Blindly she reached out for Martin’s hands and when she had them put them on her hips. They both moaned at the feel of him gripping them almost painfully tight. But it felt right. Him holding her, his hot breath beating on her neck as he buried his face in her hair. It was just completely perfect.

And Amanda never stopped moving. His hands on her hips helped her keep the rhythm but soon enough it was less of a lapdance and more just two people trying to get off.

As the song devolved into its final throes of the chorus “ _I'm an animal for you, I'm an animal for you_.” So did they. She was panting, and he was groaning not stop by that point. They were both so close. Right on the edge.

Martin was the first to go. And when he did it was explosive. He howled against her throat but he managed to stifle most of it by biting at her neck. The unexpected sharpness of the pressure and the way he pulled her roughly down onto his lap at the same time tipped her over the edge as well.

And as the final chords of the song faded into silence, the two of them shivered and twitched as the last of their pleasure ebbed away. They sat there breathing heavily and soaking up each other’s presence as the next song started playing.

After a while Martin’s brain came back online enough to ask “What was this about?”

Amanda, whose head was tipped back on his shoulder, said “It’s your birthday tomorrow.”

He just blinked, trying to figure out if she was right. It was easy to lose track of the days when you lived like they did. “Huh. I guess it is.” A sly smile crept onto his face. “Happy birthday to me. Couldn’t ask for a better present than you Drummer.”

She only had one thing to say to that. “Damn straight.”

* * *

 

[ The Bra and Panties ](http://kimbus-the-whimbus.tumblr.com/post/168702994672/ok-its-this-this-is-what-shes-wearing-except)

[ The Song ](http://kimbus-the-whimbus.tumblr.com/post/168708273637/animal-feat-elizabeth-gillies-from)

 


	6. Pool - Amanda & Rowdy 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went with a creek instead of a pool. Hope that’s ok.

 

It was hot. So so hot. The windows were down but the air itself was hot as an oven. They’d all shed their layers and were down to the bare minimum in an attempt to stave off the heat. But it wasn’t working very well. Six people in a van in the middle of a Texas summer will do that.

“Whose bright idea was it to come here?” Amanda groused from where she was partially laid out on one of the benches in the back. The velvet upholstery wasn’t particularly helping with the heat or the sweat pooling in the curve of her back.

Martin called out in answer from where he was driving, “Well, uh. That would be you, Drummer.”

She groaned in response, “Shit. You’re right. I’m the asshole that brought us here.”

There was some weak laughter from Vogel and Gripps but it was too hot for even them to find humor in much.

“I feel like an egg.” Cross yelled from the passenger seat. They’d taken to rotating who got to sit in the jump seat so they could all get some air. Even if the air felt like a hot brand against your skin, it was better than nothing.  

Amanda looked at the back of his head in confusion. Usually she had no problem figuring out what he meant when he said his non-sequiturs. But it was way too hot to brain.

“It’s hot. So hot,” added Gripps a second later. There was a rumble of weary agreement from the others.

Amanda wiped at her face with her hands as she groaned again. “I’m sorry guys.” Her hand came away disgustingly wet with sweat. “This is the worst.”

Again there were mumbles of agreement from everyone and she felt just a tiny bit worse for making everyone suffer like this. But there was nothing for it now. They were here and they’d just have to suffer it until the universe got them wherever they needed to be. Hopefully they would end up somewhere cooler.

She shifted on the seat and felt the way her tissue thin shirt was stuck to her back and grimaced. Pulling the cloth away from her skin she sighed and looked toward the driver’s seat where she could see Martin talking to Cross about something.

She felt the van slow down slightly as they passed over a bridge, the rhythm of the tires going over it jarring her body ever so slightly. But half way over the van came to a complete stop. Both Cross and Martin were looking out the passenger side window at something.

Amanda looked to see if any of the others noticed, but the heat had sapped the energy from even The Beast and left everyone in a daze. So she got up to see what was going on and maybe get some air while she was at it.

Leaning between the two seats she tried to see around Cross and out the window. “What’s up?” she asked when she couldn’t figure out what they were looking at.

Cross looked back at her, slightly startled by her sudden appearance but he bounced back enough to answer. “There’s blue water. Might be good for swimming.”  

Amanda cocked a brow at that. In the last day or so of driving through the massive state they had gone over plenty of bridges but the most any of them seemed to be built over was a muddy trickle of water. So the idea of real water under the bridge was suspect.

Cross and Martin seemed to pick up on her disbelief.

“Why don’t you come up here and take a look for yourself, Drummer.” Martin drawled from where he was resting, bare arms crossed over the steering wheel as he looked out the window.

Cross made an amused sound of agreement and motioned at her to try and climb up front. Which would effectively put her in his lap. She rolled her eyes at them both before shoving the back of Martin’s head at his suggestion. That had him chuckling into his folded arms and Cross waggling his eyebrows at her.

Deciding that it was too damn hot to play their silly little game, Amanda made a noise of irritation and ducked back into the back of the van. That surprised both men and they watched in mild concern as she hauled open the sliding door, startling the others awake.

Martin quickly put the van in park, turned in his seat and asked “Drummer?” as she climbed out of the van.

Amanda sighed the second she stepped out into the the hot summer air. It was only mildly better than the stifling heat in the van. There was no breeze and the sun beat down on her and felt like a physical weight so it was debatable whether or not it was better. But she walked over to where Cross was looking back at her through the window anyway.

He reached out and put brushed  her shoulder as he said, “Hey. We didn’t mean it, Drummer. We were just fooling around.”

She gave him and Martin, who looked at her as he was getting out of the van, a short smile but otherwise ignored them both. Let the two of them stew for a little bit. Served them right for fooling around when it was too hot to think let alone try and be funny.

“So where’s this water? Hmm?” she asked Cross as Martin rounded the front of the van.

She felt bad at the way his face fell when she ignored his apology, so she winked at him to let him know she wasn’t actually mad at him. It got her a small smile back as he pointed just beyond the the rails of the bridge and the canopy of leaves growing close by. “That way.”

She looked but couldn’t see anything, just a lot of green foliage and rocks.

“What’s going on?” Vogel asked as he half climbed out of the van, curious as to why they’d stopped.

“Martin and Cross says there’s a real stream down there. With clear blue water,” She turned to look at Vogel. “But I haven’t seen it yet.” Her tone said she clearly thought they were still fucking with her.

She startled when Martin’s bare arm wrapped around her shoulder, his skin sliding against the skin left exposed by her tank top. The heat of his body against hers was somehow more intense than the heat around them. So she pushed at him, groaning at the sticky feel of his skin catching against hers. He rocked back, grunting in hurt confusion at the rough treatment.

“It's too hot to have you hanging all over me,” she snapped, again her irritation at being so uncomfortably hot getting the better of her. Usually she was fine with him hanging all over her. In fact she loved it, but right now she was in no mood to play around or be touched.

Martin put his hands up in frustrated surrender. “No need to snap Drummer. I was just gonna point out the stream.” His tone was as short as hers had been earlier. It seemed the heat was getting to them both. Of course he’d been fine until she started being bitchy.

She was about to apologize when Vogel walked by, half naked. His shirt was balled up in his hand and he was using it to wipe the sweat off his body.

“Is there really water Martin?” he asked petulantly as he wandered up to his oldest brother. “I wanna get in water if there’s water, man,” he nearly whined.

Martin, having spent years rolling with the punches when it came to his brothers, didn’t even bat an eye as Vogel dropped his head on his chest and batted feebly at his arms.

“Yeah, man,”  Martin responded, pointing in the same direction Cross had earlier, “There’s water. It’s just over there.”

The young man tipped his head back to look over his shoulder, looking more like a puppet with cut strings than his usual human bouncy ball.

Amanda, whose irritation an guilt had been derailed by Vogel’s sudden appearance, couldn’t help but follow his line of sight. She still wanted to see this mythical clear water stream. Again she saw nothing but then light flashed in her eyes as it reflected off clear blue water just beyond the foliage.

“Oh my god.” She whispered to herself.

It was like a damn optical illusion, one second it was invisible and the next she couldn’t stop seeing it. And it was glorious. Idyllic even. The water looked crisp and clean. There had to be a small dam or reservoir nearby because the water had pooled into a still deep pond downstream from the bridge. It looked like the perfect place to cool off.

They must be close to a small town or something because the area she could see was well tended, a swinging rope and picnic table were clearly visible. And there was another small bridge further down the stream that would be great to jump off of.

Any irritation Amanda had felt earlier was gone. She turned and pleaded, “Oh my god. We have to go down there!” to Martin. Vogel chimed in with his own pleas.

Martin had also forgotten any negative emotions in the wake of her sudden change of heart because he just grinned at them. “Okay. But we’ll have to get back in the van.”

That gave both her and Vogel pause. Neither of them really wanted to get back in the van.

“Looks like we can walk from here.” Gripps said out of nowhere. Apparently while everyone else was distracted he and The Beast had gotten out of the van and walked to the end of the bridge. And found a way to get down to the water from where they were standing.

“We can go down over there,” he pointed to a slightly hidden trail back at the other end of the bridge.

Martin looked over at the trail and back at the van. “Don’t like leaving the van here.”

Gripps nodded in understanding.

Cross piped up from where he was still sitting in the passenger seat, “None of us wanna get back in the van, man.” There was a chorus of agreement from everyone. “Why don’t we walk over there and you drive the van around to that clearing?” He looked at Martin, some nonverbal communication going on between them. In the end Martin just grunted in agreement and made his way back to the driver seat.

Cross hopped out as the van started up again. Gripps motioned at Vogel and The Beast to grab their boots before shutting the side door. He made sure they put them on before leading them both towards the trail, nodding farewell to Martin.

Cross and Amanda stayed back. She gave Martin a smile which he returned and Cross banged on the roof, “See you in a bit brother.” he told Martin. That got a small wave and a nod before he drove off in search for a way to the clearing.

Together the remaining two went to catch up with Gripps and the others.

The trail was a little steep at first and Amanda was glad Gripps had gotten the others to put on their boots. It would have been hell on them without the extra traction not to mention the sharp rocks that lined the trail once they made it to level ground.

It took a few minutes for them to reach the walking bridge so they could cross over to  the clearing were the picnic table was. Their spirits were higher than they’d been since they got to the damnably hot state. The water looked as good close up as it did from the road. Amanda couldn’t wait to jump in.

As they rounded the corner to take the bridge she noticed that the van was already parked under the massive tree that the swinging rope was hanging from. It took her moment to locate Martin, and when she did her face flushed.

He’d just finished pulling off his boots and had stood up. Undoing his belts and dropping his pants in the process. Of course this was one of the days that he’d gone commando.

Now Amanda had been with the guys for a while and she’d seen them in all sorts of states of undress. They really had no boundaries or shame with each other and none of them really cared if she saw them naked. But this was different.

Somehow. She didn’t know how but it was different.

She watched, frozen on the other side of the water, as he wandered over to the bridge like he wasn’t buck ass naked and started chatting with Cross and Gripps as they got to the other side. Vogel had already run to the van and started stripping off his the last of his clothes and was soon also naked as the day he was born.

He took off, more a blur of flesh color than anything else, and grabbed hold of the rope swing as he went. With a loud whoop he was airborne. A few seconds later the hit the water, making a huge splash. The others cheered and howled.

When he surfaced his teeth were chattering. “‘S cold!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

There was more cheering and howling at that. The call of clear cold water was more than enough to have Gripps and Cross at the van stripping down. Like the others Gripps took everything off, not caring about nudity. Cross on the other hand, chose to keep his boxer briefs on.

When it came to getting in the water he opted to go the rope swing route like Vogel. The yell of joy he let out as he flew through the air echoed in the clearing. The resulting splash was big enough to hit Martin and Gripps where they were climbing over the rails of the bridge to jump from there. They let loose light hearted curses at Cross when they were hit with drops of cold water.

Of course Amanda was still hadn’t really moved. She was watching the boys in a combination of amazement and horror. On one hand she was semi-used to seeing them naked, on the other hand she wasn’t at all used to interacting with them while they were naked. And it was really hard not to stare at Martin.

Really hard.

She knew she was attracted to him, and she always was a little flustered when he would strip down in front of her like it was nothing. But he never just walked around naked. And here he was acting like he did it all the time. Which couldn’t be true if his lily-white ass was anything to go by.

And what an ass it was.

“Pretty Boys.” The Beast said, startling Amanda out of the hyper-focused state she had been in.

She cleared her throat, still watching Martin where he was standing on the rails waiting for Gripps to surface and move out of the way. “Yep. Pretty boy.” She shook her head. “I mean, boys.” She cut her eyes to The Beast to find her just shaking her head at her.

Sometimes Amanda was surprised at how preceptive The Beast was.

“Hey,” she said, hoping to change the subject. “Do you know how to swim?”

The Beast just humed, “Yah, Beastie swim.”

There was a howl followed by a huge splash from the bridge. Martin had jumped into the water and Amanda was just a little sad that she missed it. But she figured that she could safely cross the bridge without having the to catch his eye while he was standing there in all his naked glory. So she motioned to The Beast and started over to the van so they could both strip out of their clothes.

The others cheered and yelled as Martin surfaced. He wiped at his face and flicked his limp hair back, grinning like a fool. Amanda noticed that he looked over at where she’d been standing and he looked around for a bit, confused.

Poor guy couldn’t see shit without his glasses. He could probably only tell she wasn’t there because the blur of color she made was missing. But eventually one of the others must have pointed her out because he turned to face her general direction. “Drummer! You gettin’ in?” He asked, that stupid grin still on his face.

“Give a girl a chance to strip down will you?” She shouted at him, her face flushing once again. That was not what she’d meant to yell at him.

And by the way she could see his ears turn red, he hadn’t expected that answer either. The others just laughed and jeered at the both. But Martin seemed to be their focus more so than her. So she left them to it as she and The Beast stripped down.

In the end she decided to keep her shirt and panties on. She was used to being at least that undressed around them already so she should be fine. And her shirt wasn’t white so that was also a plus.

The Beast had no fucks to give about nudity. So she stripped bare and ran off to swing into the water with her own screams of joy.

Amanda just shook her head. It was too confusing trying to figure out if she’d been “complete” before or if Francis had made her fully human when he’d had brought her to the real world. But either way The Beast didn’t seem to have a concept human nudity and seemed to take the boy’s lead on what was allowed. Which sometimes led to embarrassing situations for everyone else involved.

For their part the boys were really good at giving them both space and privacy when they needed it. Even if The Beast didn’t care.  

When The Beast surfaced she called out to Amanda, “Hey Girlie! Co’ on! Come to Beastie and yo’ pretty boy!”

Cross barked out a laugh, “Yeah, come on Drummer! Come to your Pretty Boy!” He splashed Martin as he said it so there was no confusing who he was referring to.

Martin growled at him, ears red again, and dove for him. Cross let out a yelp as he was pulled under the water. Soon the two of them were wrestling in the water.  

Amanda took advantage of their distraction and went to the bridge. By the time she was ready to jump in Vogel had joined in on the water fight and that section of the stream was a frothy mess. Luckily the area under the bridge was clear when she leapt off. She was mostly quiet until she broke the water.

The cold was a shock to her system after the sweltering heat of the day. She was nearly sobbing when she reached the surface. “Holy Fuck.” she said through chattering teeth.

“It's good though,” Gripps stated from where he was treading water not to far from her.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “just really intense.”

There was a roar and a high pitched scream from the fight behind them. They both looked over to see Cross flinging The Beast into the air as she joined the fight.

Again Amanda was reminded that all of them didn’t give a shit about cultural norms as long as everyone was on the same page. They were having fun and had forgotten the terrible heat of the van so everything was kosher.

And as long as she stayed mostly away from Martin she was sure she’d come out of this relatively unscathed.

Of course right as she finished that thought she heard, “Drummer,” in his smooth drawl from behind her.

Oh hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being soooo much longer than intended but whatever. 
> 
> Also there might be a direct follow up to this of a smutty nature. We'll see.
> 
> i do want to do a sequel where they visit a Korean spa. There's one here in Dallas that I love to go to and I like the idea of the Rowdy 3 using establishments like that for personal grooming on occasion.


End file.
